User talk:JetCell
RED ALERT AGAIN IMPORTANT VANDAL HELP PANZER IS BACK AS http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Zacattack414 and BANN HIM http://puu.sh/65cCK.png ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 02:59, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Filter has gone rogue! Every thread on the forum is closed to posting. All are coming up with the same error- "this thread has been automatically closed due to being inactive for over 30 days." No exceptions, even ones that were posted on mere minutes ago. I suspect there's been a compromise in the system, although who caused it is unknown to me. JUST_DOING_(﻿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'S_WORK (talk) 06:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC) join chat please i have something to discuss ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 00:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) thank you thanks for actually taking action rather than sitting back :) this is what local staff is expected to do, keep it up and good luck. if you didn't notice, i removed the useless threads from the off-topic board; i highly recommend that board be removed entirely from the forum. again, good to see rules finally being enforced. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:54, January 22, 2014 (UTC) warning just wanted to let you know and so that you can block 2 users if GG has not. just sent in a report to wikia staff requesting check user and an ip ban on the user, pretty sure that this is RNN's threat of retaliation. *Swelldrew69 *Drewpickles69 Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:52, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Changes to the Elite, Rayven Stinger, Suction darts pages You're kidding, right? Jchent62354 (talk) 04:01, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Blackmailing http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheDonkeyPuncher?diff=80563&oldid=80522 This says it all, He's tries to blackmail me, by this. NO I'M REMOVING OFFENSIVE CONTENT. Please ban this guy. RNN was here. (talk) 07:21, February 4, 2014 (UTC) The post I made was not offensive at all, and he still doesn't follow the rules of this wiki. I'm not going to be treated like a bastard by him. Dahahka 07:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm not lieing, you waited this entire time too just attack me? What reason, it ain't gonna solve your problems for blackmailing me. Dahahka 07:33, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I have a feeling that TDP might be AmmaMama or Vielle again. RNN was here. (talk) 07:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I've noticed that Domtri1 has made quite a few bad edits lately :/ All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 03:10, March 8, 2014 (UTC) setting an example - COC/source you are free to ignore this and i get that you dislike me, that's fine. you are not gaining any additional respect from the bloggers by posting images without giving credit nor asking for permission. the watermarks don't count as "credit", its their way of protecting their personal images. i say that because in the past both NMR and tactical tag were not in the slightest to give credit - even when requested to. yes, i realize that TT and MLD now have an affiliation, only time will tell how things change regarding that. set an example: that means to follow your own COC. if staff doesn't follow the COC, i wouldn't really expect t anyone else to. lead with example and don't steal.Dartmaster8 (talk) 04:51, March 8, 2014 (UTC) fair enough, so was this recent permission or from way before? like i said, his policy towards other sites has changed. on the topic of sourcing, that should be done when the file is posted not later. besides you only responded saying you would after i reminded you. Dartmaster8 (talk) 05:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC) funny you mention permission for NMR, never once did i see actual credit besides the image. though that would depend on who posted them.Dartmaster8 (talk) 05:09, March 8, 2014 (UTC) community messages you may want to update that sometime soon... this talk page should also be considered to be archived soon, getting long. Dartmaster8 (talk) 01:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Minor Rulebreaker Hello! On chat I have spotted a fellow that might need some talk! :D http://puu.sh/7UXBA.png http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Epicmen10 All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 22:42, April 3, 2014 (UTC) clearing Candidates for deletion while you are at it, could you try to wipe that category empty? Also not sure if you guys have permission from isoaker/ss central, GG has posted a majority of vintage super soaker from there - very simple image traceback will easily show the origins. Dartmaster8 (talk) 01:17, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :We do not have permission from iSoaker, but we do have permission from Super Soaker Central. Also, I did not post the majority of vintage soakers from there; I've hardly started the vintage soakers at all. The images were from AquaNexus or other inactive websites. Not a single image is from iSoaker. :Keep in mind we would have had permission to use iSoaker's selected images if you did not request the same for your wiki, which ended up in neither of us getting permission. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 10:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Predecessor/Successor? As some blasters have predecessors and successors, I think it might be reasonable to add a Predecessor and Successor bar to the blaster templates we have. Just an idea, though. Your thoughts? On some blaster pages it would be pointless, but it might help to link up certain pages such as the Ballzooka line, the Slingshot line, or the NS-to-NSE lines. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 19:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Can you ask me a question? Why some N-Strike blasters videos(such as NiteFinder, Maverick and Firefly) are private? Is there some way of watching it? Thanks, Pedroh1999 (talk) 23:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 Hey, uh, what happened down there? Yep. Marcfyre again, after about 5 months. I've been looking at my Wikia alerts, and I read up on two Posts where you, GameGear360, and Nerfmaster8 tried to merge all (well, a large ammount) of existing Nerf wikis with this one, which ended in seemingly failure as of December 23rd of 2013 when Nerfmaster closed it down. Due to my absence, and, if you don't mind me asking, what was going on with that. Also, why did NM8 attack you? If you don't want to share, that's fine. Just askin'. Heil Grammar! (talk) 01:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Please just block this guy... I had to undo numerous of his vandalizms on wiki pages http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vadim.viehoff All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 00:49, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Just asking Hey, Jetcell, I know the "Review" pages can't be editted to prevent bias, right? But what if the members could edit pages? Like, I want to make a Thunderbow review, but I can't. Then I make the review and I send it to you. So, you publish it. Got it? Thanks, Pedroh1999 (talk) 01:59, May 17, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 Hey Jet, are you fixing the Super Soaker articles (all of them) or not jet? Because there seems to be a leakage in information in those kind of pages. PS: For reals, there are problems there The King of Spiders (talk) 13:40, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Just asking...again. Hey, Jetcell, why the feature article still the same? Why we don't put, I don't know, a Rebelle in it? And why we don't have a new Monthly Nerf Poll for more than one month? Thanks, Pedroh1999 (talk) 01:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 RotoTrack left you a message on the forum thread, looks like you decided to ignore it. leaving another message in case you did want to give your thoughts on how to proceed on making the changes or not. i'm not one to start an edit war with gage due to personal opinions or viewpoints, which again is why i brought those up for discussion. Dartmaster8 (talk) 20:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) SDCC well its back and its July 24-27and just wanted to let you know. If you are interested in going here are a few reminders. *Try taking more than one picture and check before leaving <- important *building on to the above, try to get the full name card couple questions to consider asking... #what is the purpose of "zed squad" #try asking around and document any new finds :) Dartmaster8 (talk) 04:43, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Reverting my edit when the edit was a good one... Why did you revert my edit on the Maverick REV-6 page...I fixed the ambox so it wasn't inside the infobox. I didn't change any of the information at all... Kr4m123 (talk) 12:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) JetCell, I just came back and everybody is ignoring me and it is annoying me. I feel left out of the community Rampage11 (talk) 08:11, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Rampage11 air blaster image Do you still by chance have the original image of the following still? Dartmaster8 (talk) 20:38, June 20, 2014 (UTC) : thought I was pretty clear in what I was asking, apparently not. Do you have the original image before you attempting to delete the background? Best image so far is their youtube profile image and even that is cut off partically. Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) nerf mods and reviews images well having already asked both randomshadow09 and bazookified on reddit, any idea why images from 2011 and earlier are not viewable? Doesn't seem to serve a purpose in removing those... Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:59, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :: did you modify the image say try to delete the background? that was what i was asking, buzz bee doesn't post stock images like that. --Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the source link Dartmaster8 (talk) 14:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Dropping Lanard I've been thinking maybe we should drop Lanard products. There's just not enough information to sustain their articles here. We don't have certain information like year of release or total capacity on some of these blasters, or whether or not they've even been discontinued. Lanard does not make it aware when they release a new blaster and most of their new ones fall under the radar. Apart from the older ones which have some info, it seems most of their products simply aren't worth having here. I'd like to hear your take on this. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 16:33, June 21, 2014 (UTC) image background removal? just asking if you were at all interested in getting images of the actual blaster rather than keeping the boxes or "unknown"? Here are the images, would look nicer if you were to remove the background/text/box that is if you were at all interested. --Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:54, June 21, 2014 (UTC) images so I take a non response to be that you are not interested in the 2 images mentioned above? Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:04, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ok fair enough, though as a reminder this is the ONLY images avaliable of these so far... Dartmaster8 (talk) 17:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jet, I fell like I haven't done anything for the wiki. Is there a way I could contribute? I just wan to help.Rampage11 (talk) 08:41, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I saw that on some of the pages for upcoming blasters like the Slingfire it reads This product has been released earlier than its official launch date. It is available in retail stores despite being given an official launch date by Nerf or Hasbro. What does that mean? I checked websites such as Target.com and it still says currently unavailible online not sold in stores. Uh, Jet, you know StryfeLover? Well, he's calling me a "mother f***er Do you think you could ban him or somthing?!?ENZO! BOOM! (talk) 01:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I am reaching out to see if you and the other admins are OK with us creating a parent page for your wiki. A parent page is a go-to page for parents and adults to check out the age range for each wiki. Here is an example! Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Also, if you and the other admins want to help us fill it out- that would be great! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! I'll work on it next week and send you a link so you can add/edit anything you think should be on the page. Thanks so much! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 21:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi JetCell! Here is the parent page link. Let me know if you have ANY questions or need help filling it out. Thanks so much! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:59, July 28, 2014 (UTC) accidental deletion? you seemed to have deleted the nerf timeline a few days ago... did you mean to do that? could you also clear candidates for deletions please. BTW: disable chat, its not stable at all currently. over 75% of all chats are down at the moment, might be best to disable until its better or more stable. just a thought. Dartmaster8 (talk) 23:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I see that you didn't bother disabling the chat, thought it might help but considering its not used much guess it doesn't matter. would still consider the timeline to be of use or at least getting views. its your choice though in the end. you can respond here, as i won't keep further messages on my talk page. oh yeah, the rhino fire image. that's the image that amazon spain leaked... and also contains errors compared to official art. i readded the delete tag, if you don't believe me then go check reddit for proof. not going to continue to argue this bu tjust explaining. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) candidates for deletions has more in it... also replaced rhino-fire image with an error-free one. you can choose to keep the error one or delete it, your choice. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Swearing Whoops. I wasn't aware that censorship for swear words was still not allowed. I'll take that to note. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'''Over and out.]] 22:34, August 5, 2014 (UTC) images seeing as how replacements are posted, is the older image with errors for the rhino fire still useful? respond here. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:34, August 9, 2014 (UTC) home page didn't I remind you before to post the article layouts? you also forgot to lock that page... better do that before someone gets a wild idea. believe the "rumor" section to the Guidelines is outdated as is the leaked information since nobody really follows those, your choice. you can respond here, i don't plan on staying that much longer anyways. Dartmaster8 (talk) 05:17, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :...I literally have no idea what "home page" you're talking about. By "article layouts" you mean alternate layouts on here, that's probably something that could use updating with other layouts. The only alternate I can think of though is a layout for series. Jet Talk • ] ::uh home page, you know the link when you click the wikimark - home AKA main page... still needs to be added to the main top template. ::you have forgotten a lot. those article layouts (the page you linked) were first implemented for n-strike and dart tag, you were supportive of those. that layout has been kept to pretty closelythough most of those policy pages need updating. ::since modification isn't being worked on, are those sections still useful? most people just go to nerfhaven anyways not to mention the paragraphs are exact duplicates to an extent. could literally create a list of the "kits". this of kind of oudated as none of the new stuff have it. ::Dartmaster8 (talk) 09:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Added article layout link to the template. :::I'll look into working on the article layout page today. I'll also take a look at site policies and see if anything needs updating. ::*my point on the modification sections for blasters is useless as a whole, no reason to state everything for Nerf that air restrictors, dart pegs, flywheels/wiring can be updated. its the same information every where, why not simply state that on the generalized modification article? most people reading will not be looking in blaster pages for modification information in the long run so essentially this is a waste of room as well as being out of place. the modification kit stuff can be kept to the respective article as a list. if you want, I can demonstrate an example. PS: not sure why you are enforcing a non existant swearing rule that nobody here has agreed with. you know full well the community isn't kids, plus COPPA makes it 13+... Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd like to continue filling out the modification section. I'm aware that sites like NerfHaven have information about modification, but my vision is to have reference for what materials are good for modification, what size parts should be, etc. Jet Talk • ] 20:58, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::perhaps it would be faster to unlock all policies for renewed discussion? I did update the article layouts, though removing the modification section is up to you. I can see whole paragraphs being removed notably, modification, rumors and leaks as no one follows those.Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Wingz Stomp Rocket Page Hi, Can you please take down this page as the name on the product has changed. You can keep up the page if you change every reference to the name "Stomp Rocket" to just "Rocket." Please remove any packaging photos though with that name. leak did you agree to delete leaks? that's why I marked it... on another note, is there a rule for swearing? can't seem to find that anywhere. Dartmaster8 (talk) 23:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC) merge guidelines/COC looking at the guidelines and coc, it might be best to move the "etiquette" section over to coc from guidelines; makes it easy for new users and veteran editors to miss minor details - i just caught the swearing rule. though essentially, those two should be merged with the last section transferred to article layouts... keeping things in one place seems to do better in experience. Dartmaster8 (talk) 06:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) formal definitions? sent GG an email, no idea if he has discussed it with you. thought I might bring it up again. sometimes we may get confuse over use of certain terms such as the following. works to everyone's benefit to agree on a single definition, helps to prevent arguments. *single fire *semi-automatic *automatic (covers fully automatic) *trigger *carrying handle *prime/cocking *pull back - release slide *Fall Release: seems like lately it starts in August, its a trend last few years **this would depend on Hasbro's definition to resolve though on another note, I know you created a template just for image uploads.nobody really bothers to use it or know it. figured out how to force preloading it, go test on DBE. works for any condition: regular upload, article upload, multi-upload. template I used follows the license very strictly compared to yours. PS: did you even bother to answer the previous question? I mentioned it since people are making minor violations since the guidelines and COC are not consistent with each other, might want to fix that. Consistency makes it easier. also transferring references to article layout makes more sense since its related... Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:09, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :I'll have to talk to Gage about how to implement these definitions in the best way possible... at the moment of writing this response, I may have a solution for definitions like these. We'll see what Gage thinks. :As for the previous message, yes, I should definitely have some repeating rules on both the COC and guidelines, if you had a hard time finding the "no swearing" rule. I'll see about updating these pages tomorrow (today I suppose?). Jet Talk • ] 10:09, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :: honestly the guidelines page seems redundant when a COC exists... any thoughts on upload template or no? Dartmaster8 (talk) 19:07, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Why did my edit on 'accessories' get removed? I got one of the boomco blasters & I was able to put an longshot scope, retaliator grip, & several other attachments on it. I think it useful that people know that nerf tactical rail atachments can fit on boomco blasters, should they get one.